Bane/Luchador
Luchador Bane is an overwhelming force and possibly Injustice Mobile's most well-known glass cannon, boasting very high damage but low health to compensate. This coupled with his high chance of unblockable stun on tag in can quickly cripple offensive teams, but with the right precautions, he is easily taken off-guard and knocked out. Strategy The stun chance is ~70%, same has most normal stun specials, and is a block breaker, making him incredibly dangerous. It deals 1 damage - this is significant because it can trigger "falling below % health" passives, such as Raven/Prime's passive, especially if you bring them to low health with unconventional means of damage that do not trigger passives the first time, such as Raven's passive itself. If it triggers The Flash/Elseworld's passive, it will still stun him for the full duration. Similar to Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, if the opponent tags in the same time as Bane does, his stun will not activate - but the unblockable will be passed from the 1 damage stun to the next basic attack or special he does, making it unblockable instead. On the other hand, if he tags in during an enemy special, the effect will be entirely negated. The ending animation of a special will usually work, allowing you to knock out his teammate safely and preventing him from stunning. However, Super Moves will not protect you from his stun as you are not invulnerable after finishing one. Gear Cloak of Destiny is practically mandatory on Luchador Bane, due to how easily he is able to stun without using power. Because of its extreme damage boost, other damage boosts become much less effective - although The Ibistick can be decent due to having the highest power generation boost in the game, unless there is another member on the team who can use it better. Raven's Demonic Cloak is very good on him, due to its power generation boost, as well as s2 crit (which, unlike damage boosts, does not diminish as it stacks multiplcatively, and also works well with Cloak of Destiny's crit boost, making his crits do double damage of a normal hit). Fourth World Godly Mace can also be considered as it has a damage boost, Area Effect and power drain on s2. LexCorp Chest Armour V2 is a decent, if unorthodox, option, due to its incredibly high lifedrain chance on s2; as he does incredible damage but has poor base health, lifedrain is comparatively more effective than heal self. If going for s1, Lobo's Czarnian Hook and Chain may be an option due to its damage boost and crit on s1. LexCorp Gauntlets V2 is also a great choice for s1 due to its stacking tag-in stun and crit on s1. For a slightly more enduring and flexible build, his own Venom Injection system is excellent, offering some health, a heal on s1, and a power drain on s2. A basic attack oriented build, with 2 pieces of basic damage/crit gear, is also not out of question. This may be more effective if you want to team him up with Hawkgirl/Prime - her faster tag ins will not be of much use if you don't have power to use anyway. As Cloak of Destiny's damage boost is huge, his specials will still pack a bunch. Most, if not all, builds of Luchador Bane will lean heavily towards glass cannon. Note that even without Hawkgirl, his s2's long animation will allow him to tag out immediately after using it to avoid retaliation, but his s1's animation is too short for that. While Hawkgirl would allow him to tag out immediately after s1, his s1 has a long finishing animation; if it knocks out an opponent, he may take damage from the next opponent while he is still not able to tag out even if you have chosen to. Interactions Good with *'Hawkgirl/Prime': Her passive allows Luchador Bane to tag in quicker and make the most use out of his passive. *With the 5 star gear Cloak of Destiny, Bane can deal over 100,000 damage with Rage Slam while the enemy is stunned. Countered by *'Green Lantern/Red Son', Batman/Beyond: Both are immune to stun, but Red Son Green Lantern is stronger in almost every way: He also extends this protection (along with immunity to crit and 20% less special damage taken) to all Red Son teammates, can in turn benefit from their passives, and has much higher health. Abilities Here are Luchador Bane's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Bane's''' support cards and gear. Stats Category:Cards Category:Stun Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Tag effect